throughthehistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Notable People
This is a page dedicated to notable figures that appear throughout the Through The History timeline. The divisions are temporary for now. Add people in alphabetical order (titles do not count so for example a person named Count Johann, will fall under J and not C). Rulers: Rulers include notable people that have ruled entire countries, they include the most powerful people: kings, emperors, khans and the like. Examples: Qin Shi Huang, Julius Caesar, Shapur II. * Abu Bakr the Great * Alabaster V (ca 760 BC - 695 BC): '''King of Blekinge who captured Sveijan spies and started the Grand Nordic War against said kingdom. * '''Alexander the Great (356 BC - 323 BC): '''King and later the first and only emperor of Macedon. He led a notorious campaign against the Achaemenid Empire in the Great Indian War and conquered the entirety of the massive empire. However his death caused his empire to fall apart rather quickly, split between his generals. * '''Artaxerxes I (500 BC - 424 BC): '''Sixth Shahanshah of the Achaemenid Empire, he is notable for conquering the Indus Valley and starting major contact between Persia and India. He did however lose against the Greeks in the Greco-Persian War. * '''Astyages (ca 625 BC - 550 BC): '''Last king of Media. He was deposed by his bastard son Cyrus, who he hired his general Harpagus to kill when he was an infant. Harpagus didn't do it and when Astyages found out he killed Harpagus' son and forced Harpagus to eat him. * '''Emperor Augustus (27 BC - 14 AD): '''Born Octavian, Augustus was the first emperor of the Roman Empire after his adopted father Julius Caesar was murdered. Made major reforms and considered the best emperor of the Julio-Claudian dynasty. * '''Badali Pratt (ca 3600 BC - 3560 BC): '''Overthrew Hisk-Hisk VI and installed the short-lived Pratt dynasty in Ymiri. * '''Bunduk Priveé (ca 3500 BC - 3430 BC): '''Reinstalled the Priveé dynasty of Ymiri by overthrowing Hisk-Hisk Pratt. * '''Emperor Caligula (12 AD - 41 AD): '''Caligula became emperor of Rome after the death of Tiberius, who was notable for being a brutal tyrannical emperor. People thought Caligula was going to be benevolent like Augustus and thus celebrated his ascension. However Caligula was downright insane and did strange, disruptive and horrific things throughout his reign. In 41 AD, the Praetorian Guard had enough of him and thus assassinated him. * '''Carlus II of Sveija (ca 600 BC - 525 BC): '''Final king of Sveija. * '''Chandragupta I * Chandragupta Maurya * Clovis I: '''First king of the Franks. * '''Cnut I 'Hammerbringer' Fleischer (657 BC - 590 BC): '''King of Vesnia who executed his treacherous general Hulden Jernstroem and declared himself head of the army. He also started the Vesniazation of Funnelbeaker tribes. * '''Cyaxares (625 BC - 585 BC): '''Third king of the Medes, who expanded the empire to a large extent. * '''Cyrus II the Great (ca 600 BC - 530 BC): '''The founder of the first Persian Empire, the Achaemenid Empire, after dethroning his father Astyages. He expanded the empire far, but didn't rule it under its greatest extent. * '''Dracul I Ami (ca 3510 BC - 3450 BC): '''First Sveijan king under the Ami dynasty following the end of the Adolf dynasty. * '''Eramsas III (ca 1400 BC - 1340 BC): '''First emperor of Sadosfeia. * '''Erich I Shabk (ca 1010 BC - 950 BC): '''King of Vesnia who defeated his brother Viez VI in a duel to become just that after their father died and an heir hadn't been decided. * '''General Gwandaru Bisaka (ca 660 BC - 625 BC): '''Ymirian general who deposed king Hisk-Hisk XXVII and reformed Ymiri into the Indazi Brotherhood during the War of the Raids. * '''Halmar I Fleischer (ca 855 BC - 780 BC): '''First king of Vesnia under the Fleischer dynasty. He started the construction of the fortress of Burgenbrao. * '''Empress Hana II Shengu (ca 490 AD - 550 AD): '''A notable empress of the Japanese state of Hana. * '''Hisk-Hisk I Priveé (ca 3950 BC - 3890 BC): '''The first Ymirian king under the name "Hisk-Hisk". * '''Hisk-Hisk VI Priveé (ca 3600 BC - 3520 BC): '''Initially the last Ymirian king of the Priveé dynasty. Notable for his mental illness and brutal personality. He was overthrown by Badali Pratt. * '''Hisk-Hisk XVIII Priveé (ca 2000 BC - 1930 BC): '''Ymirian king who was elected new king after the rule of The Collective was overthrown. * '''Hisk-Hisk XXIII Priveé (1020 BC - 960 BC): '''Hisk-Hisk XXIII revealed himself as the king of Ymiri following the disbandment Council of Rebuilding which had ruled the realm for years and kept the identity of the king a secret. * '''Hisk-Hisk XXVII Priveé (ca 675 BC - 630 BC): '''Ymirian king that was killed by the people who then elected Gwandaru Bisaka as the new leader. * '''Hisk-Hisk XXX Priveé (370 BC - 349 BC): '''Final king of Ymiri as well as the final Ymirian king named Hisk-Hisk. He died charging into battle during the Great Indian War, that brought an end to Ymiri as a great power. * '''Ilka V of Sveija (ca 700 BC - 640 BC): '''Sveijan king whose reign was marked with the bloody Grand Nordic War. He ordered the building of a statue in honor of the soldiers who fought in said war. * '''Indaze Priveé (955 BC - 876 BC): '''Following the end of the Era of Rebuilding in Ymiri, Indaze ushered in a period of expansion and influence in Ymirian history, starting the era of Indazi Ymiri. * '''Jayavudu Ulmara (ca 913 BC - 841 BC): '''United the Tamils on Ceylon to form the kingdom of Ulmara Wadua. * '''Julius Caesar (100 BC - 44 BC): '''Roman politician and general who re-installed the dictatorship of the Roman Republic and paved the way for the rise of the Roman Empire. He was murdered by a large number of senators months into rule as a dictator. One of the senators was his childhood friend Brutus. * '''Emperor Justinian I the Great (482 AD - 570 AD): '''Justinian I was the first Byzantine Emperor of the Justinian dynasty which replaced the House of Leo. Justinian saw a lot of things during his reign, including a devastating breakout of the Bubonic Plague as well as the expansion of the empire by (re)conquering Italia from the Ostrogoths. Justinians dream was to reunite the Roman Empire, but he never got to see it (and it never happened either). * '''Jörgien Herda (ca 500 BC - 441 BC): '''Last (unrecognized) king of Vesnia. * '''Khosrow II (ca 570 AD - 628 AD): '''Shahanshah of the Sassanid Empire that was overthrown by Bahram IV, but managed to take refuge in the Byzantine Empire, befriend Emperor Maurice and take back his throne. But when Maurice was overthrown and killed, he invaded the Byzantines. He was overthrown (again) and killed by Kavad II in 628. * '''Kunduz Khagan (499 AD - 566 AD): '''Leader of the Khergit factions of the Rouran Khaganate for most of his life, he later overthrew Yujiulü Anagui and declared the Kherigt Khaganate. He ruled for 19 years before passing in 566 without a legal heir. His general and protege Badzan succeeded him as Khagan. * '''Labarna I (ca 1700 BC - 1660 BC): '''First king of the Hittite Empire. * '''Emperor Li (ca 330 BC - 260 BC): '''Last Emperor of the united Zhao dynasty. * '''Mado Chanyu (214 BC - 151 BC): '''First chieftain of the Xiongnu Confederation. * '''Emperor Maurice: * Nang Zhe: * Emperor Nero (37 AD - 98 AD): '''Fifth emperor of Rome and the last of the Julio-Claudian dynasty. Notoriously brutal, insane and infamous for his hatred of christians. * '''Emperor Odoacer (433 AD - ca 487 AD): '''Germanic statesman who defeated other claimants to the title of Western Roman emperor and became such. Odoacer introduced reforms that saved the Western Roman Empire from collapsing. His efforts were slightly in vain however as he died around 487 AD after being shot by a guard outside of Rome for reasons unknown, which sent Rome into chaos again. * '''Phocas * Qin Er Shi (229 BC - 207 BC): '''Second and last emperor of the Chinese Qin dynasty. He was unable to control the instability caused by the death of his father. He committed suicide in 207 BC along with his head general, which caused the entire dynasty to fall apart. * '''Qin Shi Huang (259 BC - 210 BC): '''First emperor of the Qin dynasty. He reformed Chinese politics, military and culture grandly, but his mysterious death caused his dynasty to be shortlived. His death is a mystery but some believe that he ingested a mercury pill that he thought would make him immortal but obviously it was toxic and it killed him. * '''Ramesses II (1279 BC - 1213 BC): '''Imporant pharaoh of Sadosfeia, who led the Egyptian armies in the Battle of Kadesh against the Hittite Empire, which was an Egyptian victory. * '''Emperor Remus Superbus (ca 481 AD - 523 AD): '''Final Emperor of the Western Roman Empire. * '''Romulus and Remus (ca 780 BC - 720 BC): '''Two brothers who are thought to have settled the city of Rome. The city was named after Romulus. * '''Ryuga Hatami (360 BC - 310 BC): '''Kagan king who modernized the nation for further years to come. * '''Saatum (476 BC - 418 BC): '''A Kassite chieftain who led the main raids and attacks against the Achaemenid Empire. He was killed in the Raid of Bactra of 418 BC. Following this, the city and state of Saatum would be created, the precursor state to the Kassite Empire. * '''Sewak Dembji (ca 2850 BC - 2800 BC): '''Prince of Sedfaxx who killed his brother and co-ruler to usurp total power, ending the time of princely rule in the state. * '''Sextus Julius Caesar (ca 199 BC - 149 BC): '''Consul of the Roman Republic who captured Massalia from the Gauls. He also oversaw part of the Third Punic War. * '''Shapur II the Great (309 AD - 380 AD): '''Shapur II was emperor of the Sassanid Empire through his entire lifetime, although for obvious reasons his first decade was handled by a regent. A military genius, he took the empire into a long era of prosperity and expansion. His reign saw assistance to the kingdoms of southern Arabia against the foreign invasions across the Bab-el-Mandeb from the African Aksumite Empire. * '''Sraha Pagadami (ca 510 BC - 445 BC): '''Sraha Pagadami was an Ymirian ruler who read a catalog of all casualties and survivors in the army following the Ymirian Civil War. This became the National Day of Ymiri and later Virisha several years later. * '''Emperor Suinin (50 BC - 15 AD): '''First Emperor of Yamato. * '''Tanushree I Pagadami (ca 590 BC - 550 BC): '''A general of Ymiri, she dueled the Monarch Ugrees Hawaul and killed him, becoming the Queen of the Indazi Brotherhood. * '''Tanushree III Pagadami (ca 560 BC - 500 BC): '''Queen of the Indazi Brotherhood who defeated the True Brothers of Ymiri in the decade-long Ymirian Civil War. * '''Tarquinus Superbus (ca 550 BC - 495 BC): '''Seventh and last king of Rome before he was overthrown and the Roman Republic was declared. * '''Theodoric the Great * Theodosius I the Great (347 AD - 395 AD): '''Last Roman Emperor to rule over both West and East. * '''Tzungilts (ca 430 BC - 355 BC): '''Second chieftain of Saatum. He raided Bactra and also united many Kassite tribes under the Saatumite realm. * '''Vasudeva Kanva (ca 94 BC - 37 BC): '''First and only ruler of the Kanva dynasty. * '''Vichilia Priveé (ca 3070 BC - 2980 BC): '''Legendary warrior and later Queen of Ymiri during the era of several co-rulers. * '''Wilhelm II Lionheart (ca 505 BC - 460 BC): '''An aggressive king of Sealand who started an age of expansion. * '''Emperor Xue: * Yamasoko Shengu (370 BC - 305 BC): '''The founder of the Japanese state of Hana. '''Religious Figures: Religious figures include both important figures within religious texts, as well as important figures regarding faiths, such as religious leaders and such. This also includes important people of folk lore and legend. Examples: Jesus of Nazareth, Muhammad, Pope Urban II. * Pope Gregory * Hisk-Hisk VIII Priveé (ca 3360 BC - 3290 BC): '''While he was king of Ymiri, he is more notable for forming the cult faith of Puditicia a Malo. * '''Jesus Christ of Nazareth (ca 4 BC - 30 AD): '''The messiah of Christianity, he is believed to be the son of God himself. Jesus spread the good word of God until his follower Judas betrayed him. The Romans tortured Jesus and crucified him, leading to his death. Jesus was later resurrected and spoke to the people of Judea before ascending into heaven. * '''Princess Kazumi Shengu * Moses * Muhammad (570 AD - 632 AD): '''The prophet of Eslam. He received several revalations from angels and united all Arabian tribes under Eslam towards the end of his life. When he died, his closest follower Abu Bakr formed the Sahelimid Caliphate. * '''Zoroaster Warriors: Warriors include soldiers, knights, military generals and other people that have served militarily or otherwise fought. They must be warriors whose actions have impacted the world, this category also includes the leaders of rebellions. Examples: Spartacus, Sun Tzu, Zhang Jue. * Antvatorix (ca 330 BC - 265 BC): '''A Gallic warlord who led hundreds of Gauls to reclaim lands in France and Spain from the Arunioi. He was supported by the Romans through supplies and succeeded in taking back several swathes of lands. * '''Arkasis (ca 280 BC - 220 BC): '''Arkasis was a Persian of the Parni tribe who invaded the region of Parthia, fighting against the Seleucids. After defeating them he established Parthia as a state, with him becoming the first king. * '''Attila (ca 406 AD - 453 AD) * Bleda (ca 400 AD - 445 AD) * Ghatotkacha * Hannibal Barca (247 BC - 183 BC): '''Considered one of the best generals of the 3rd century BC, let alone Antiquity, Hannibal was an Arunsioi general who served in the First and Second Punic Wars. He is most known for his service in the second one, where he won many victories and also marched several african elephants across the Alps to attack the Romans. He was defeated by Scipio. Interestingly both of them died the same year. * '''Hanzo Akisane (486 AD - 541 AD): '''A warrior and later warlord of the Sado kingdom of Japan that was established by a clan of deserters. He was later approached by Empress Hana II of Hana who fell for him. Offering great things to his realm and other things, the two married and thus Hanzo became Emperor Consort. * '''Palmyrus * Scipio Africanus (236 BC - 183 BC): '''Scipio was a Roman general and later consul who served in the Second Punic War. He defeated his archnemesis Hannibal Barca in 202 BC. He became consul after the war and died in 183 BC, the same year that Hannibal died in. * '''Shinji Tabase (447 AD - 513 AD): '''Kagan general and later governor of the Kaga province within Hana. He was involved in the Sabubuki Council, the precursor to the Tsamu-rei and part of a faction that reformed the council from an anti-Hanan organization composed of deserters, to a group of honorable mercenaries. * '''General Tullius * Zhang Jue (2nd century - 184 AD): '''Zhang Jue was a Chinese man who lead the Yellow Turban Rebellion against the Han government, which failed but caused a series of events that spiraled into a huge civil war that lead to the Four Kingdoms period after the Han dynasty fell. '''Scholars: Under the scholar category, people of intellectual importance are included. This means philosophers, scientists and other people of a grand intellectual ranking. It also includes those who have made important discoveries or inventions. Examples: Socrates, Confucius, Sir Isaac Newton. * Aristotle * Diogenes * Plato * Socrates * Vijay Ganyala (ca 125 AD - 186 AD): '''A philosopher from India who was one of the prominent scholars in the city of Oroborus. He named the symbol of a snake eating its own tail Oroborus after the city, which quickly became popular. '''Artists: Artists include people of cultural importance, such as painters, poets, writers, musicians and more. Examples: Homer, Michelangelo, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. * Aristophanes * Homer * 'Satoru Taishi (538 AD - 602 AD): '''Satoru Taishi was a lowly farmer in Hana before he took a risk and moved to Edo to start his dream career of becoming an author. Aside from some poems, his first work ''Hana to Ken, an erotica involving fictionalized versions of Empress Hana II and her Emperor Consort Hanzo Akisane, was an instant hit and sparked a wave of art in not just Hana but practically all of Japan.